1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to display apparatuses having improved brightness and color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus typically includes a plurality of pixels each having a red sub-pixel that represents a red color, a green sub-pixel that represents a green color, and a blue sub-pixel that represents a blue color. The display controls the brightness of each sub-pixel, so as to display an image.
In order to increase the brightness and the color reproducibility of the display apparatus, it has recently been suggested to further include a yellow sub-pixel representing a yellow color.
When the yellow sub-pixel is added to the display apparatus, however, displayed white colors (i.e., white colors displayed according to a CIE 1931 color coordinate system) instead become yellowish, reducing image quality and making such displays undesirable.